


surprised, little man?

by korapiui



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, Gen, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi's Birthday, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Surprise Party, kokichi is happy, maybe ooc? aa, this is rly short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korapiui/pseuds/korapiui
Summary: Kokichi saw that his classmates were nowhere to be found. Was something going on today? He thinks it isn’t important. But, little does he know, fifteen students await in his room.





	surprised, little man?

Kokichi woke up that morning, hearing Monokuma’s obnoxious voice through the monitor in his room.  
He groaned before getting out of bed, making his way to the bathroom.

After getting ready for the day, Kokichi plastered on his wide smile and exited his room, ready to meet everyone in the dining hall. But, by the time he got there, it was empty. Huh, strange. Every morning they meet at the dining hall, though.

The purple-haired boy shrugged and went to look around the whole school.  
Still, nobody to be found. Well, they must be in their rooms, then. Nothing better to do, Kokichi went back to his room.

And as soon as he opened his door, he heard— “Happy birthday, Kokichi!”  
Fifteen kids. Everyone was here. But how? It’s his birthday? He totally forgot.

He was dumbstruck, face in awe. “W-What?” Was the only coherent word he could form.

“It’s your birthday, Kokichi-kun! We planned this for you! Once you got out of the dormitory, we were all hiding behind the building, so as soon as you entered the school, we rushed into your room to prepare!” Kaede explained in her usual sweet tone.  
Kokichi smiles. A genuine smile. “Heh, so you guys do remember my birthday after all.”  
“Well, of course. We’re your classmates, aren’t we? I hope this day brings you joy, Kokichi-kun.” Kirumi smiles, bowing her head a little.

“Aww, thanks, mom!” The supreme leader giggles, making the maid roll her eyes. “And thanks, guys! Now, who’s ready for some cake?”  
“Aw, hell yeah! Let’s get this party fuckin’ started!” Miu yelled while the others cheered and clapped.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so short! But, happy birthday to one of my favorite characters!!


End file.
